You remind me
by littlebitofanangel
Summary: Kagome moves and goes to a new school, she immediately makes two new friends, but unfortunately those two people are close to a guy who is rude to her from the very first meeting on. She soon finds out this is because she reminds him of someone. And could there be a possibility he is more than all the other people she has ever met?


A/N: Hey people, this is my very first fanfic and also the very first time I've written something in English. Until now I've only written in Dutch, so please go easy on me. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, I just really felt like writing an Inuyasha fanfic.

Well, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter one: Meeting Inuyasha**

'Kagome, you can do this,' the girl said to herself as she stepped out of the bus. People who were wearing the same uniform as she did passed her, chattering and laughing. She didn't like it at all that she had to roll into a new school with new children in the middle of a school year. She knew everyone was going to stare at her and whisper behind her back, since it wasn't a very big school. Not that she was not used to that, somehow she always managed to get everyone's attention even if she didn't want to. Kagome sighed and started to walk towards the building.

'I can do this,' she reminded herself again.

"Over here!"

The girl kicked the ball, but she hadn't meant it to go the way it did. "Look out!" She screamed at an inattentive stranger, but it was already too late, it crashed on his head and bounced in another direction after it. The guy stood still, looking kind of astonished for a moment. Then, he turned around.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm so sorry Inu-chan, the girl said, hurrying towards him. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"Keh," The aggressive looking guy mumbled, before walking off. The younger girl sighed relieved and went to look for the ball. She didn't have to search for long: behind her stood a girl with the ball in her hands smiling nicely.

"Is this yours?" she asked. The little girl nodded and gave her a little smile back, "yes, it is mine," she said cheerfully.

"There you go," the older girl said, "What a noisy and grumpy guy was that. He knew it was an accident, didn't he? No need to yell at you like that."

The younger girl grinned widely, "yes he is, he's my older brother. We can't stand each other."

"I can imagine that, I'm Kagome by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Rin."

Kagome squeaked when someone suddenly grabbed her butt. Immediately, she pushed the hand away and gave the guy it belonged to an angry look: "Keep your hands off me, will ya?"

Instead of leaving her alone, what most people would do, he grabbed her hands and said: "You're the beautiful new girl everyone is talking about, and they were right; you really are beautiful. Will you please bear my child?"

'Okay, what the hell? Had this guy gone nuts? Who asks that?' Kagome thought while pulling her hands out of his.

"Leave me alone, you're a creep."

"He indeed is, leave the poor girl alone Miroku!" A girl said, who had suddenly appeared behind him.

"If he bothers you, you have permission to slap him," the girl said to Kagome.

The creepy guy, whose name was apparently Miroku, turned around to face the girl: "But Sango, if you don't want me, I do have to find someone else who will give me a family, don't I?"

"No you don't, you're eighteen, don't be ridiculous," the girl answered, pushing Miroku away. She offered Kagome her hand, "hi, I'm Sango. You must be Higurashi. Don't worry, not all people at this school are like him."

Kagome smiled gratefully, "Nice to meet you, Sango."

"Come, your first class is the same as mine, you can walk with me," Sango offered and Kagome gladly accepted that offer. Miroku followed them in silence but went into another classroom, Kagome was a bit relieved about that.

After the whole stupid "Hi I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm eighteen years old and I'm from Tokyo." She was allowed to sit down. She was glad the only left spot was in the back, it would be more difficult for her classmates to stare at her if she was sitting behind them. What She wasn't so glad about, was the fact that this spot happened to be next to the guy who she had heard yelling at his younger sister this morning. She sat down looking at him wary. He didn't say anything, he just sat and stared into space.

She decided to ignore him and his arrogant attitude and opened her books. Suddenly, she felt his gaze on her.

"Just like Kikyo," she heard him whisper.

She turned her head towards him and they stared at each other for a while. He had eyes darker than black, the same colour as his hair, which was even longer than hers and hung loosely on his back. His skin was slightly coloured by the sun.

"Takahashi, would you please read the next chapter," the teacher asked.

He immediately tore his eyes away from her and started reading in a low voice. Kagome wondered what his comment had been about. Who was Kikyo? Did she remind him of someone named Kikyo? She shook her head. It was not that important. The guy next to her was probably just a weirdo. Okay, a very good looking weirdo, although his hair was way too long for a guy.

When he had finished reading, he leaned towards her and asked: "What did you say your name was again?"

"Higurashi, why?"

"Hmm, no family of hers then." He just said to himself.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I do mind. But you will figure out soon anyway."

"I'd rather hear it from you yourself," she didn't try to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Keh," was his only answer.

"Geez, you know what, I don't even want to know your name anymore."

"Yes you do," he snorted, "by the way, the teacher just called my name."

"I forgot, and that wasn't you full name." she replied, "But like I said, I don't even want to know, so would you please leave me alone now."

The bell rang and she stood up immediately, but the guy was still quicker. As he walker passed her he looked over his shoulder and said: "My name is Takahashi Inuyasha, but I prefer if you would just call me Inuyasha."

With that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving Kagome behind with a very stunned face.

"Did you have a good time sitting next to the biggest jerk of the school?" Sango asked laughing as she saw Kagome's face during lunch. Kagome sighed, "He's weird and he seems to enjoy getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry, that is his specialty," Miroku commented, "he does that with everyone."

"I suppose you're talking about me," a voice suddenly called from behind Kagome. She stiffened as he sat down next to her.

"I see that she is sitting with us from now on," Inuyasha sounded indifferent while saying it.

"well, I'm kind of tired from being the only girl all the time," Sango replied, "besides, we were just telling Higurashi you're the biggest jerk in school."

"I am not!" he suddenly burst out but when Sango started to giggle he just relaxed again and looked away.

Kagome said softly: "You can just call me Kagome if you want to."

"Thanks," Sango laughed, "that's a lot easier than your last name."

"whatever you say, wench." Inuyasha replied.

"I asked you to call me Kagome, not wench." Kagome said annoyed.

"Wench," he said with a defiant look on his face.

Kagome kicked him under the table.

"What the hell was that for!?"

You are just a really annoying person, do you know that Inuyasha?" she said, laying emphasis on his name to remind him of their little discussion in class.

"Whatever, I'm going to eat somewhere where I don't have to deal with you," he stood up again and walked away.

"Shouldn't you make friends on your first day Kagome, instead of scaring people away?" Miroku asked grinning.

"I didn't scare him away, he simply asked for it."

"I agree with her," Sango said, but deep down, she knew why Inuyasha acted this way towards Kagome and when she looked at Miroku, she saw in his eyes he knew it too.

"Mind if I join you?"

Classes had just finished and Inuyasha sat on a bench in his usual pose, watching his sisters baseball game with a great lack of interest. He looked up at Miroku.

"Are you here to scold me for being a jerk towards the new girl?"

Miroku snickered, "do I look like Sango?"

"Okay," Inuyasha gave in, "sit down."

They watched the game in silence for a few minutes.

You know why I don't like her," Inuyasha finally said.

Miroku nodded, "she looks a lot like Kikyo."

"Yes, and I'm not ready yet to replace her and certainly not by someone who looks just like her." Inuyasha growled.

"You don't have to replace her, but Sango likes this girl and I have to admit I like her too," it was Inuyasha who snickered this time, "Yeah, because she's pretty and has a nice butt."

"No, not only that at least," Miroku added, admitting he indeed found Kagome a good looking girl. "I just think she's a nice girl and it would be good for Sango to have another female in our group again. Besides, you know that I'm not planning to get serious with anyone than Sango, if she would only let me…"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. The Kagome girl can sit with us. But I don't think she's so nice at all, so don't expect me to become best friends with her or something. I really think she's an annoying wench," Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at the playing girls on the field irritated.

"You're not as bad of a person as you want everyone to believe you know," Miroku said.

"Keh," was the only answer he got.

A/N: Not very much happens in this chapter, actually it's only an introduction to the characters and a try out for myself. I promise I'll put more thrill, action and romance in the chapters as the story goes on.

Thanks for reading, reviews are very welcome. Even if it is about grammatical mistakes I've made or other things you disagree on.


End file.
